¿Recuerdas?
by Brenxitha chan
Summary: "2191 noches preguntándome, ¿qué salió mal? 2191 noches sin poder dormir. 2191 noches sin ti." ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Fue el día de nuestro encuentro predestinado.


**¿Recuerdas…?**

 _"_ _2191 noches preguntándome, ¿qué salió mal?_

 _2191 noches sin poder dormir._

 _2191 noches sin ti."_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **Cover** propiedad de Blanania. Síganla en Tumblr o Devianart!

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

El caos domina la ciudad de Magnolia. Hay fuego y muerte por doquier. Al ver la ciudad sumido ante tal desolador panorama, es difícil el recordar aquellos buenos, y ahora lejanos momentos de antaño. Aquellos en los que la mayor preocupación que podías tener era el conseguir una misión para pagar la renta del mes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquellos días felices? ¿Un año, dos? No podía decirlo con certeza.

―¡Lucy! ― grita una voz. Parece venir de por detrás de ella. No quiere voltear, pero la voz insiste una vez más, y otra más: ―¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!

La chica rubia no tiene otro remedio más que voltear. Al hacerlo, se percata de quién es la persona que le llama con tanta insistencia. Levy, una de sus mejores amigas dentro del gremio. Compartían muchos gustos en común, pero el más grande era sin duda, su amor por la lectura. O al menos, eso pensaba, hasta que…

―¡Lucy! ―Levy apresura el paso mientras Lucy solo la contempla. ¿Es real o… es una ilusión? Parecía ser real pero, ¿quién podría asegurarle que lo fuera? En especial desde que ella pensaba que todos los del gremio habían perecido en esa batalla tan feroz. ―Lucy, te hemos estado buscando. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!, ¿dónde has estado?

 _Estábamos_ , dice ella y sus palabras resuenan en su cabeza como un eco constante. Su mundo se para de nuevo. Se acerca a ella, a esa chica de cabello azul claro de aspecto desaliñado. Sus manos se acercan al rostro cubierto de mugre y sangre seca de la chica. Ansia tocarla y comprobar que es real, que no está enloqueciendo. Cuando por fin, sus manos rozan el rostro de la joven frente a ella, Lucy no puede más. Se suelta en un llanto que pareciera no tener fin.

Levy, por su parte, sostiene a Lucy haciéndose muchas preguntas, y a la vez ninguna. Lucy comienza a desvanecerse y es capaz de decir sus primeras palabras después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

―Gracias al cielo, estás viva.

Cuando Lucy recobra la conciencia, al abrir los ojos el brillo es tan intenso que se ve en la necesidad de parpadear un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a tal intensidad de luz. Había estado sumida en tanta oscuridad por tanto tiempo que por un momento casi olvida como era la luz. Se percata de que se encuentra en un cuarto completamente blanco y que a su lado, hay varias camas cuyos ocupantes no reconoce en absoluto.

Trata de levantarse, pero es inútil. Toda su fuerza la había abandonado desde su encuentro con Levy.

―¡ _Vaya_! ― pensó ― _realmente estaba más agotada de lo que pensé…_ Por un momento, la joven rubia trató de recordar por cuánto tiempo había estado vagando sin un rumbo fijo. ― _¿por cuánto tiempo he estado…_ perdida _?_

Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos, que no notó una presencia que se iba acercando poco a poco a ella.

―Al fin despiertas, Lucy.

― _Esa voz_ ―pensó ella ― _yo… reconocería esa voz en donde sea…_ ―¡Gray!

―Es bueno verte de nuevo, Lucy.

Una vez más, Lucy no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre él y ambos, se fundieron en un abrazo. Un abrazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando por fin, ambos se separaron, Lucy pudo contemplar mejor a su amigo. ― Oh, Gray… tu ojo…

Sí, Gray había sufrido mucho daño durante aquella batalla final. Llevaba vendados ambos brazos y tenía muchas heridas en el rostro.

―No es nada, Lucy. En serio. Los médicos dicen que pronto estaré bien… por poco lo pierdo pero, ¡no es nada, en serio! ―dijo Gray tratando de animarla. Al parecer funcionó ya que ella le brindo una cálida sonrisa. Lucy se acercó a él y toco una de sus mejillas.

―Gray… me alegro que estés bien… por poco pensé que… te había perdido.

Gray suspiró y se limitó a mirar a Lucy a los ojos: ―Yo no soy tan fácil de eliminar, ¿sabes? No estoy dispuesto a perder esta vida que me ha sido otorgada por mis padres y que ha sido salvada en más de dos ocasiones por personas a las que yo amé mucho. ―Gray acercó su mano hacia la de Lucy y se aferró a ella. ―Estuve muy preocupado por ti. Pensé que… ―Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, era como si él la llegara a soltar, ella se podría esfumar, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

―Gray…

―Ha sido difícil… fue una batalla… brutal. Aún hay muchas personas desaparecidas pero, tenemos la certeza de encontrarlas. Erza se mantiene muy positiva en ese aspecto…

―¿¡Erza está viva?!

―Sí, quiso venir a verte pero, los médicos dicen que no es recomendable que se mueva de su cama por unas semanas. Por poco ella… pero, ya sabes. Erza resiste mucho porque ella es…

―Erza. No hay mayor explicación que esa.

Gray sonríe ante el comentario de Lucy. Espera un momento antes de volver a hablar. Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos es capaz de soltar el agarre del otro.

―Eso es verdad. Es porque es Erza que ella esta con vida. Lissana y Levy querían venir a verte también pero, tenían cosas que hacer antes, por lo que vendrán en un rato.

―Entiendo, me alegro que ellas estén bien… Gray…

―¿Sí, Lucy?

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un rato. Lucy dudaba si decirlo o no. Pero, necesitaba saber más. Quería saber.

―Y… ¿cómo esta Juvia?

En el momento en que Gray escuchó ese nombre, soltó la mano de Lucy y retrocedió unos centímetros.

―No lo sé. Aún faltan personas por hallar… pero, Erza dice que nos mantengamos positivos. Que todo estará bien, que hay que tener fe.

―Yo tengo la certeza de que ella está bien.

―Gracias, Lucy.

La atmósfera del lugar se había tornado incómoda para ambos. A pesar de que la distancia que los separaba era muy mínima, Lucy la sentía como si fueran metros… kilómetros. Después de un rato, Gray fue el primero en volver a hablar.

―Bueno, debo irme. Hay unas cosas que necesito hacer. Vendré luego.

―Entiendo.

Gray comenzó a alejarse, sin embargo, antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, se detuvo unos instantes y se volvió para con Lucy: ―Me alegra mucho que estés viva… yo…

―Gracias, Gray. Yo también estoy feliz de volverte a ver.

Y así, con una sonrisa, él se alejó de la habitación sin decir nada más.

La batalla final había cobrado un precio altísimo. Incontables se perdieron durante esa terrible batalla y no sólo eso. Al irse Zeref de la faz de la tierra, se había ido toda la magia con él. Esa era la resolución a la que todos habían llegado. Muchos no estaban de acuerdo, pero para terminar de una vez por todas con toda amenaza futura, ese fue el acuerdo.

La noche caía fuera de la habitación de Lucy. Las luces del cuarto comenzaron a encenderse y un solo pensamiento invadió su mente…

― _Natsu…_

* * *

No tengo perdón, pero... he tenido la idea de este fic.

Este lo tengo avanzado, ya que es una historia sencilla. He buscado fics así. El único que encontré alguna vez con esta temática estaba en inglés y el que estaba en español... lo perdí :D

Así que, pues ahora escribo yo mi versión. Ya saben, porque YOLO.

En fin, espero les agrade la idea. Y... por si se lo preguntan, no. No es un fic Graylu. Aunque no es tan difícil escribir sobre ellos dos como lo había pensado xD

Nota: Si alguno de ustedes sigue mis otros fics, aviso que están pausados, los planeo continuar, pero, al ser de acción necesito practicar más mi narración de peleas antes de seguir haha.

Es todo, **¡saludos!**


End file.
